Valse au claire de lune
by Invicible-British-Gentleman
Summary: Lors de la quatrième année du trio d'or est organisé un bal en l'honneur des deux écoles venus à Poudlard pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. A cette occasion, tout élève souhaitant participer au bal doit avoir un cavalier.


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Cette fic est dédiée à Lord-Mika qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira à tous tout comme j'espère qu'elle te plaira à toi, Lord-Mika.**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture!**_

_**Note de l'auteur: L'histoire ce passe lors de la quatrième année du trio d'or à Poudlard pendant le bal organiser pour Noël. Attention, Dramione! **_

_**Valse au claire de lune.**_

A Poudlard, toute l'école était en effervescence. Pour cause, le bal de Noël aurai lieu le soir même et tout devait être parfait pour que leurs hôtes venant de Beaubâton et de Drumstrang apprécient la soirée. Tous, élèves comme professeurs, participaient aux préparatifs du mieux qu'ils le pouvais: certains s'occupaient de décorer l'immense sapin de la grande salle, aménagée en salle de danse pour l'occasion, d'autres dressaient les tables, décoraient la Grande Salle, le Grand Hall... Hermione, quant à elle, se chargeait avec l'aide de Ginny et de Ron, de placer des décorations un peu partout dans le Grand Hall. Cela faisait seulement une trentaine de minutes qu'ils avaient commencer, et déjà les éclats de rires faisaient rage.

-Au faite Hermione, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit qui serai ton cavalier ce soir, serrrai-ce Viktorrrrr? demanda Ginny en imitant l'accent du joueur de Quiddich bulgare.

-Hahaha non Ginny, il m'a bien demander d'y aller avec lui mais... je ne sais pas... je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment mon genre... répondit Hermione hésitante.

-Allons Hermione! Ne sois pas si têtu! Si tu continue à te poser des questions à chaque fois qu'un garçon t'invite, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge! S'exclama Ginny, exaspérée par le comportement de son amie. Et puis, il n'est pas si mal ce Krum! N'est ce pas Ron? Dit-elle en haussant la voix, remarquant que son frère ne l'écoutait visiblement pas.

-... Hein? Non mais t'es complètement malade ma parole? Tu t'es reçu une massue de troll sur la tête ma pauvre! T'es sûr qu'on parle du même Krum là? Il a l'intelligence d'une goule attardée! S'indigna Ron.

Ginny le fusilla du regard pour le faire taire. Cela fait, elle se retourna vers Hermione et lui dit:

-Ne l'écoute pas, il est jaloux. La question n'est pas de savoir si il te plaît ou non! C'est le seul garçon qui ai eu le courage de t'inviter! Presque tout les garçons sont pris, comment est-ce que tu fera si tu n'a toujours pas de cavalier ce soir?

Hermione, touchée que Ginny s'inquiète autant pour elle, lui souris tendrement.

-Ne t'en fais pas! Et puis, Viktor n'est pas le seul garçon qui n'ai pas de cavalière, il y en aura bien un qui m'invitera avant ce soir, ne t'en fais pas!

Ginny, quelque peu soulager que son amie ne se soit pas résigner à ne pas aller au bal, lui souris. Hermione lui demanda alors:

-Et toi Gin', avec qui compte tu y aller?

-Et bien... répondit Ginny en évitant son regard, Neuville m'a inviter et... j'ai accepter. Dans la salle commune, je me plaignait à Angelina sur le fait que si je ne trouvais pas de cavalier, je ne pourrais pas y aller, étant donner que je ne suis qu'en troisième année. Comme il nous avais entendus en discuter, il s'est approcher de nous et m'a proposer d'y aller avec lui! Le pauvre, il était rouge de honte!

-Ça c'est bien Neuville! S'exclama Ron

-Au faite Ron, avec qui allez-vous au bal toi et Harry? Demanda Hermione intriguée.

-Oh, et bien, Parvati et Padma, les sœurs jumelles, ont accepter d'y aller avec nous. Répondit Ron sans entrain.

-Je vois. Finit par dire Hermione, soulagée que ses deux amis ai pu trouver une cavalière.

************************O**************************

La nuit commençait à tomber, et tout les élèves s'étaient retirés dans leurs dortoirs pour pouvoir ce préparer. Hermione quant à elle, errait dans le château, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour remédier à son problème. En effet, aucun garçon ne s'était présenter pour l'inviter. Elle fini par perdre espoir lorsque elle entendit des pas se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle s'aperçut que c'était Drago Malfoy qui sortait des cachots. Il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Soudains il releva la tête et la fixa du regard.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là _toi_?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question! Répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

-Ça ne te regarde pas! Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde! Lui cria Drago.

-Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cet heure, tu devrais être en train de te préparer pour que t'a chère Pansy puisse t'admirer au bal de ce soir! Lança Hermione.

-Qui t'a dit que j'y allais avec elle? On s'est disputer, je n'y vais donc pas avec cette pimbêche!Répondit Drago, un rictus au bout des lèvres.

-Oh je vois, donc tu n'a pas de cavalière, c'est bien ça? Lui demanda Hermione.

-Oui et alors, ça te pose un problème? Cela m'étonnerai! Toi, Weasley et Potter allez sûrement bien rire que je ne puisse pas assister au bal!

-Non pas du tout! C'est juste que...comme je n'ai pas de cavalier... je pensais juste que... peut être que... nous pourrions y aller ensemble? Demanda Hermione un peu perplexe.

-...Dans une autre situation j'aurai refuser. Mais je ne supporterai pas que Potter soit satisfait de mon absence! Bon.. alors... c'est décidé? Je t'attendrai dans le grand hall. Et ne soit pas en retard! T'a intérêt à savoir danser! Je ne tiens pas à être ridicule devant toute l'école! Lança Drago à Hermione en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

Un peu décontenancée par le fait que Drago Malfoy, le sang-pur arrogant et en surestime de lui-même était son cavalier, Hermione se dépêcha de se rendre à son dortoir pour se préparer pour le bal.

***************************O****************************

Hermione ayant revêtus sa robe de bal et s'étant coiffée, finit de se maquiller et se retourna vers une Ginny agacée par tout le temps que prenait son amie pour se préparer. Elle ne voulais toujours pas lui dire qui était ce mystérieux cavalier qui lui avait sauver la mise il y a quelque heures de cela. Hermione avait opté pour une longue robe bustier rouge, des boucles d'oreilles dorées et un chignon laissant quelques mèches tomber en cascade sur son cou. Quant à Ginny, elle avait choisi une robe verte lui allant aux genoux, un collier argentée et avait laisser ses cheveux lâchées. Ginny, éblouie par la beauté de son amie, ne manqua pas de lui faire savoir:

-Hermione, tu est vraiment ravissante! Je me demande la tête qu'aurons les garçons et ton cavalier quand ils te verrons!

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Gin', tu est vraiment plus belles que moi! Bon, dépêchons nous avant d'arriver en retard!

Prête pour le bal, elles descendirent les escaliers, prenant milles précautions pour ne pas tomber. Arriver dans le grand hall, elles retrouvèrent Harry, Ron, Neuville, Parvati et Padma. Harry, voyant Hermione arriver lui fit tout de suite des compliments, Ron quant à lui était rester bouche bée, ne savant pas quoi dire. Hermione se mis alors à chercher Drago du regard. Ginny, remarquant le comportement de son amie lui demanda:

-Alors, ou est-il ton sauveur?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à le retrouver... Lui répondit Hermione tout en cherchant Drago du regard.

Soudains, elle l'aperçu auprès d'autres Serpentards. Il était vêtu d'un costume trois pièce et d'une cape grise assortis à ses yeux et avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière. Hermione devait s'admettre qu'il était vraiment élégant et charmant habillé ainsi. N'osant pas approcher, elle attendit que ce soit lui qui la remarque, le fixant du regard. Sentant le regard d'Hermione sur lui, il leva la tête vers elle et ce qu'elle lut sur sont visage la stupéfiât. Tout d'abord, ne l'ayant pas reconnus, il avait l'air d'avoir vu un ange descendre du ciel et semblait ébloui par sa beauté, puis, ayant reconnu Hermione, il paru tout à fait stupéfait.

Il s'approchât alors d'Hermione qui était rester auprès de Ginny et lui dit d'un air quelque peu incertain:

-A-Alors c'est là que tu était? J'ai faille croire que tu arriverai en retard...

Ginny regarda alors tour à tour Hermione et Drago, un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage.

-Alors c'est lui ton cavalier?

-Oui, je suis son cavalier, ça te pose un problème _Weasley_? Cracha Drago.

Ginny, ne voulant plus avoir affaire à Drago, rejoignit Neuville, laissant Hermione seule avec Drago, lui chuchotant un «bonne chance» au passage.

C'est alors qu'arrivèrent Dumbeldore et les autres professeurs, puis s'ensuivit un long discours traitant de l'amitié qui devait perdurer entre les différentes écoles et les différentes maisons.

C'est alors que la première musique de la soirée fut jouer. Ginny dansa avec un Neuville assez mal à l'aise et Harry et Ron essayait tant bien que mal de marcher le moins possible sur les pieds de leur cavalière. Quant à Drago, il dansa avec Hermione qui fut surprise qu'il sache aussi bien danser. Lorsque la danse pris fin, elle se surpris à regretter qu'elle n'ai pas continuer. Lors de la deuxième danse, elle dansa cette fois-ci avec Harry, puis avec Ron lors de la troisième. Mais, étrangement, son regard ne pouvais se détacher de Drago. Cela faisait deux heures que la fête avait commencer lorsque Drago, laissa Hermione à une table avec Ron, Harry et Ginny pour aller discuter avec ses amis de Serpentards. Les garçons et Ginny profitèrent de ce moment de répit pour poser une question à Hermione, concernant son cavalier.

-Pourquoi Malfoy, Hermione? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait? Du chantage? Demanda Ron tout aussi étonné que les autres.

-Non! Il ne m'a pas fait de chantage, il voulait juste...Soudains, Hermione se dit que si elle leur expliquait ce qu'il s'est vraiment passer entre elle et Drago, ils ne comprendraient pas. Elle décida alors de ne rien divulguer. Il voulait juste m'inviter c'est tout. Lui non plus n'avait pas de cavalière alors...Répondit Hermione quelque peu embarrassée.

Tout les trois se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Cette fois ils en étaient certains, Hermione leur cachait quelque chose. Mais ils n'insistèrent pas plus là dessus, laissant enfin leur amie en paix. Alors que le groupe conversait, Hermione, quant à elle, se détacha de plus en plus de la conversation, se contentant d'observer Drago de la ou elle était assise. Elle le trouvait très beau habiller comme ça, son air hautain avait un certains charme, une certaine classe. Soudains, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait depuis assez longtemps pour que cela paraisse suspect. Elle détourna alors brusquement son regard vers la piste de danse. Elle aurai aimer danser une deuxième fois avec lui. Il dansait tellement bien! Alors qu'elle pensait à cela, elle détourna son regard sans vraiment s'en rendre compte vers Drago et le vis détourner son regard d'elle, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment. Inconsciemment, elle sourit à cette réaction. D'une certaine façon, cela la flattait qu'elle lui face autant d'effet. Elle le vit ensuite reposer son regard sur elle et avancer vers là ou elle était attablée. Il lui dit alors tout en évitant son regard:

-Hermione, j'ai à te parler, c'est important.

Hermione tout à fait surprise, suivis Drago qui sorti de la Grande Salle, puis du Grand Hall pour se diriger vers le parc du château. Le parc était désert, et seul la lumière de la Lune les éclairait Le sol était recouvert de neige, ce qui rendait l'endroit encore plus magnifique. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au lac. Là, Drago se retourna vers Hermione et lui dit, la voix légèrement tremblante d'hésitation:

-Ça fait depuis le début de la soirée que je souhaitait te le dire mais je préférais attendre que l'on soit seul. Hermione... je.. je te trouve vraiment ravissante ce soir.

Hermione, remarquant tout les efforts qu'il faisait pour s'exprimer, fut attendrit et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Merci Drago, toi aussi tu n'est pas mal...

A ces mots Drago baissa la tête, probablement pour cacher à Hermione sont visage devenu écarlate.

Le silence se fit entre eux, ils regardèrent le lac gelé sans dire un mot, seul une musique venant de la Grande Salle brisait ce silence complet. C'est Drago qui pris le premier la parole:

-Hum... Hermione, voudrais tu m'accorder cette valse? Lui dit il en lui tendant la main.

-Oui, avec plaisir! Lui répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

C'est alors qu'ils se mirent à danser au rythme de la chanson émanant de la Grande Salle. Pour eux, le temps s'était comme arrêter. Pour Hermione, ce moment était comme magique, comme irréel. Elle se retrouvait elle, Hermione Granger, à danser avec Drago Malfoy, le Serpentard le plus borné concernant la séparation entre les maisons, fils d'un mangemort et de se fait, un sang-pur. Tout à coup, la chanson s'arrêta, et ils cessèrent de danser. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant ce qui paraissait un éternité. C'est alors qu'Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Drago la réduisit au silence en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Drago approcha alors son visage de plus en plus près de celui d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce leurs lèvres se frôlent.

-Je t'aime Hermione Granger. Lui dit-il tendrement

-Je t'aime Drago Malfoy. Lui répondis Hermione comme dans un murmure avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

_Fin_

_**Voila! Malheureusement c'est déjà fini! J'espère que ma fic vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions! (des moments qui vous ont ému, agacé, que vous avez aimé...)**_

_**Sur ce, je souhaite encore un bon anniversaire à Lord-Mika! ^^**_


End file.
